Convenient access to articles contained in cabinets, chests, or other storage devices can be encouraged by constructing movable drawers or shelving that can be easily extended outward from the body of the storage device when access is desired, and returned into the body of the storage device after the desired article is retrieved. A commonly employed mechanism for enabling the relative movement of a drawer and a storage device is a sliding track, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,040 to Fall, or U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,568 to Fall et al., both herein incorporated by reference.
A useful feature for a sliding track is a mechanism that can stop the sliding track from moving once a predetermined extended position is reached. A mechanism of this sort allows a movable drawer or shelf to be extended and locked in that desired position until the mechanism is released. The use of a locking mechanism to prevent relative movement of two sliding tracks until manual release of the locking mechanism is known in the prior art. See, for example , U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,342 to Fall et al.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a lock mechanism that prevents the relative movement of a first sliding track and a second sliding track.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a release mechanism for a lock mechanism that prevents the relative movement of a first sliding track and a second sliding track.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a release mechanism that is operable in response to the insertion of a finger into an aperture situated in a sliding track for effecting release of the locking mechanism.
A further object of this invention is to provide a release mechanism for a lock mechanism of a sliding track that is operated by a finger inserted into an aperture situated in a sliding track and that is configured to provide the operator with a characteristic feel and positive response indicating successful release of the lock mechanism.
In accordance with the present invention a slide track assembly includes a first slide track, a second slide track, and means for coupling the first slide track to the second slide track for sliding movement. The slide track assembly also includes means for blocking relative movement between the first and second slide tracks to establish a locked connection therebetween and means on one of the first and second slide tracks for selectively unlocking the blocking means to break the locked connection between the first and second slide tracks to permit relative movement therebetween.
In preferred embodiments, the first slide track is attached to a drawer and coupled in sliding engagement to the second slide track by means that include a plurality of ball bearings. The second slide track is also slidably connected to a third slide track that is typically attached to a cabinet.
The blocking means illustratively includes a locking pin and a flexible strip having an aperture for receiving the locking pin. The locking pin is mounted on the second slide track and the flexible strip is mounted on the the first slide track. The flexible strip is made of spring material and has one end fixed to the first slide track and another end that is movable relative to the first slide track.
The unlocking means includes means on the second slide track for urging a portion of the flexible strip toward the first slide track to release the locking pin from engagement in the aperture formed in the flexible strip so that relative movement of the first and second slide tracks is permitted.
In one embodiment the second slide track is formed to include an aperture. A button is supported by the second slide track for movement through the aperture to contact the flexible strip of the blocking means and urge a portion of the flexible strip toward the first slide track to release the locking pin from engagement in the aperture formed in the flexible strip so that relative movement of the first and second slide tracks is permitted. In an alternative embodiment, a plate having a first end and a second end is attached at its first end to the second slide track. The plate is situated to have a depressible portion accessible through the aperture in the second slide track. Depressing the depressible portion acts to encourage the second end of the plate to urge a portion of the flexible strip toward the first slide track to release the locking pin from engagement in the aperture formed in the flexible strip so that relative movement of the first and second slide tracks is permitted.
An advantageous feature of the invention follows from the separate mounting of the flexible strip on the first slide track and the button on the second slide track. This arrangement permits an operator to break the locked connection by urging the button into contact with the flexible strip.
Another advantageous feature of this invention is the use of a flexible strip formed to include a pin-receiving aperture. The flexible strip can yieldably engage the locking pin upon relative movement of the first and second slide tracks toward a predetermined position, and rebound to trap the locking pin in the pin-receiving aperture upon reaching the predetermined position. The flexible spring is both easy to produce and attach to the required position on the first slide track, and effectively acts to block relative movement until manually released by depressing the release button.
In those embodiments having an unlocking means that includes a button, an advantageous feature is derived from the interaction of the button, the flexible strip, the second slide track, and a radial lip on the button. These elements cooperate to provide a tactile signal that indicates the release of the locking pin. The button is supported by the second slide track so that urging movement is hindered by contact of the radial lip on the button and the second slide track, which prevents depression of the flexible strip further than is necessary to effect disengagement of the locking pin from the aperture for receiving the locking pin situated on the flexible strip. When the operator pressing the button encounters resistance to further depression, the operator can be assured by this tactile signal that the blocking means has been rendered inoperative, and movement of the first slide track relative to the second slide track is enabled.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art on consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.